


We Could Be Lovers

by amberlo133



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Well I meant it to be crack...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlo133/pseuds/amberlo133
Summary: Teasing ObiWan turns into a more serious discussion.Incidentally, including almost all the words from Moulin Rouge’s Elephant Love Song Medley.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	We Could Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t blame me. It’s lockdown and I’m very bored.

It was the end of a very long day. Or week, or month, depending on how far back Anakin was willing to look. They had finally managed to take their latest objective; a town long since deserted by its occupants, ahead of Separatist troops. A few hours ago they had destroyed the last few pockets of droids and the clones were having a well deserved celebration.

But hanging over them all was the knowledge that in the morning they would either be defending it against droid reinforcements or being redeployed to fight another battle on another planet.

Regardless, it felt good to look down and see the 212th and 501st celebrating together. Anakin and Obi Wan had finally said their good night’s and withdrawn to the top floor of the Elephant Hotel, which they had made their command post, to get some sleep.

One of the squads had found a projector and had been running a romance holodrama for half the night. A surprising number of men had gathered around to watch, getting entirely too involved in the insanely complex plot and paper thin characters. Even from the high balcony, the two Jedi could see them booing and gesturing at the picture.

“You weren’t tempted to stay and watch the rest of the show?” Anakin asked, knowing full well that they had both been dying to get out of there.

“Force, no! You’d think the world would have had enough of those silly holograms,” muttered Obi Wan. Anakin was surprised to hear the level of irritation in his voice.

“Well, it seems that isn’t so,” he said waving a hand at the men below, voice amused. “Why? What’s wrong with them.” Obi Wan sighed, turning and leaning his back on the rail to look at Anakin instead.

“Never mind, ignore me.” Anakin walked over to stand beside him and look down.

“You’ve got me curious now.” Irritation flashed over ObiWan’s face again as he considered it.

“They embody the very worst of what we try to avoid as Jedi. The jealousy, the lies. Revenge. How people can look to that as an ideal of a relationship, I’ll never know.”

“Okay, I have to agree about the romance in holodramas but surely you don’t think that about love in general? Love is a many splendored thing.” He frowned, “I mean it’s not just one thing.” He flashed back to earlier in the day as he had piloted a damaged fighter over the battle. Sometimes he felt like love of flying was the only thing keeping him in the air, lifting him up where he belonged, far above the surface of some battered, inhospitable planet, just like the one where he had grown up. “What about people who love their children, love their home, love their planet?” He remembered when nothing in his mother’s house had belonged to them. Watto could have take it all without a second thought. The only thing that was theirs was what they did and felt for each other. When they were together all they had needed was love. It got them through the rest.

“Please, don't start that again.” ObiWan scrubbed a hand across his face and beard. “I’m too tired to debate right now and you’re just splitting hairs. The people in those dramas make love into a game. I can see no value in it.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. He would be irritated by ObiWan’s dismissal of something he found he genuinely cared about but it was hard when he could see the fatigue in every line of the man’s body.

“An exhausted general who sees death and risks his life everyday can’t see the value of romance between bored socialites.,” he paused for effect. “You shock me.” Obi Wan’s eyes jerked up to meet Anakin’s and looked surprised to see himself described in such a way.

“What if it was them?” Anakin said now he had the other man’s attention and gestured to their troops down below. “What if Rex or Cody fell in love on one of these planets, or after all this is done. Wouldn’t you think that was amazing? Something to strive for, something to fight for?”

“Yes, no.” He made a frustrated noise. “Amazing, yes but we must fight for peace, for balance in the universe and the force. We can’t fight for personal gain, even if it is to see our men happy.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“It’s the code, the ideal we try to uphold,” he looked at Anakin’s frown at sighed sharply. “I’m not pretending to be perfect, Anakin! Would I risk more to save Rex or Cody or...or you? You know I would.”

“Because you love us.” Anakin’s heart raced to say it out loud despite the fact he knew it to be true. He had very little patience for the Jedi way, especially out here in a war zone. Everyone broke the attachment rule to some extent, they just didn’t admit it. He saw the other man’s shock and raised his eyebrows, he was really hoping ObiWan wasn’t about to get up on his high horse or storm off. “Don’t be like that, we love you too.” If the man could have looked any more shocked and somewhat appalled he did. 

“You love me?” Despite everything Anakin laughed. 

“Of course I love you Master. Nearly my whole life you’ve been everything to me. You’ve saved my life, protected me, taught me. Loved me,” he said emphasising the words. “Even if Jedi don’t use the word. I was made to love you, you were made to love me; a child thrust upon you when you were barely an adult yourself. With the life we’ve had, everything we’ve been through, how could we do anything else?”Obi Wan looked dazed and wandered a few steps away from the railing without seeming to have any destination in mind.

“Well...fine. That is the only way of loving me. As a fellow Jedi, a comrade,” he clasped his hands and stared out into the night again back straight. Anakin couldn’t resist pushing it, he never could. He walked up behind Obi Wan until his robes brushed against the shorter man and bent slightly to whisper in his ear.

“Why, what other way did you have in mind?” Obi Wan whirled around but Anakin was already dancing back, laughing. 

“Oh Force, Anakin!” His voice was pleading and he buried his suddenly very red face in his hands. Anakin felt a little bad for teasing him when he was so tired.

“What! It’s not like we have much opportunity for inappropriate behaviour anywhere else.” He was teasing but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any truth in it. He often found himself wishing that Obi Wan to unbend enough for some ‘inappropriate behaviour’. Presenting at one of the long, boring meetings he seemed to love or decimating droids on the battlefield, it didn’t matter, he was mesmerising. “All the men around us are under our command.”

“Yes, because love and sex, particularly both, on the battlefield is terrible idea! Love makes us act like we are fools. I don’t want to be caught by a surprise attack because we were too...busy.” Anakin was thrilled, he hadn’t had this much fun baiting ObiWan in forever and was it just him or did it seem like ObiWan had thought about this before?

“Busy doing what exactly?” He was going for seductive but it came out a little more breathless. ObiWan gave him that look he used for when Anakin had completely missed the point and turned jerkily away.

“You’re not just a fool, you’re a crazy fool. I won’t give in to you.” 

“Well that sounded like something right out of the holodrama.” He dropped to his knees, Obi Wan glanced at him and immediately yanked his gaze away, Anakin smirked. “Don’t leave me this way,” he clasped a fist to his chest and continued in tortured tones, “I can’t survive without your sweet love. Oh baby...”

“Anakin, get up.” He collapsed back laughing and then pulled himself to his feet. He walked over to join ObiWan at the railing again, shoulders almost brushing and looked out at the stars. When he spoke again he was more serious and while he tried to keep his voice steady, adrenaline made him feel light headed at what he was about to say.

“We should be lovers, though. Just one night. Give me just one night.”

“There’s no way. You know it’s forbidden.” It surprised him to hear regret in the other man’s voice, he had assumed this was mostly one sided and his heart skipped several beats as he realised he had been wrong. “You’re right, I do love you. If you die before me I will not be able to rejoice to see you join the force, I will miss you and grieve you.”

“And I you.” More than he could say, he honestly couldn’t imagine it.

“But if we went further, you, you could fall.” His voice cracked and sounded a little defensive, like he was expecting Anakin to be angry. “And I? I could too.” There was so much shame in that statement. Anakin didn’t believe it. He knew he had the capacity to fall,knew it all too well but he didn’t think it would be over ObiWan.

“No. No we won’t. You would save your men. You would always choose loyalty over vengeance.” He saw ObiWan look down at the troops below them and his face soften. “And I, I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t bear to see your ghost in the force looking at what I’d done.” He never been able to tell Obi Wan what he’d done to the Tusken Raiders for exactly that reason.

There was a pause and they listened to the sounds of their men’s celebration drifting up to them.

“We should be lovers.”

“We can’t do that.” But this time there was a smile in ObiWan’s voice and Anakin jumped on it. He turned to face the other man and waited for him to do the same. ObiWan turned almost reluctantly but Anakin could see the smile in his voice still ghosting over his mouth. Feeling like he was bracing himself for high G manoeuvre, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Obi Wan’s. The kiss wasn’t returned but he felt a hand come to rest lightly on his waist.

“We should be lovers. And that’s a fact.”

“Though nothing would keep us together?” Obi Wan looked up at him intently. “They’d know Anakin, the instant we returned to the Temple. You think they don’t look out for this sort of thing?”

“I know.” He hadn’t but he didn’t care. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to he other man’s mouth. This time he felt lips press back against his, hesitantly. “But you nearly died today and we could die tomorrow.” This time Obi Wan pushed up and kissed him, a silent apology for throwing himself into that group of destroyers. Anakin had thought his heart might stop.

“Don’t you dare lecture me,” Obi Wan fisted his hand in the front of Anakin’s robes and gave a tug, half threatening. “After what I have to put up with from you. I swear you’ve been living on borrowed time since before we even met.” Anakin grinned and covered Obi Wan’s hand with his own.

“We could steal time, just for one day.” 

“No. Not one day, let’s not pretend you’d let this go. And I...” Obi Wan flushed but his eyes remained fixed and firm on Anakin’s face. “I wouldn’t want you to. If we do this we go into with our eyes open, knowing what we’re risking from the Council.” Anakin’s heart broke a little at that, even as it soared, he meant that they could be expelled from the Order. And that he was willing to risk it. 

“We will be heroes,” he said gently, “after this campaign, they won’t be able to separate us until the war is over.” ObiWan smiled up at him sadly at first but then a grin broke over his face and an arm snaked around Anakin’s waist, pulling him tight against the other man.

“In the name of love? One night in the name of love?”

“One night and the rest of our lives. However, long that might be.”


End file.
